Perfection
by Danny's Stargirl
Summary: Just your typical Pones love story. Rated T for now just because I feel like a wimp writing and/or rating anything lower than that. Slash, no smut.
1. Good Morning Sunshine

Dougie, sleeping on his bed in just a pair of boxers. Dougie, sitting on the couch, watching the telly concentratedly. Dougie, doing his weird impressions and making us all laugh hysterically, even though we had heard them a billion times before. Dougie, rocking out on his bass, sometimes forgetting when he needed to sing and having to run to the mic on stage. Dougie's face, laughing, floating, haunting me forever.

Danny. _Danny._ Danny! DANNY! I woke up gasping for air, sitting up quickly as I did so. I heard a loud thump and felt a sharp pain in my head. "Ah!" I looked to my side, grimacing and rubbing the top of my head where it had hit, and there it was again, that face. Dougie was crouched next to me, a worried look on his face. I turned around and flopped face down onto the pillow, groaning into it. "Mate, are you okay? You were having a bit of a fit in your sleep, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh yeah Doug, I'm just fine... What time is it?" A pause. "Just past 3, I woke up hearing you flail about above me." I had forgotten that we were on the tour bus, sleeping in the small bunks. There were ten bunks to choose from, and I chose one of the ends, as far away from everyone else as possible, but of course, Dougie chose the bunk below me. Tom and Harry were at the other end, wanting to be closer to the front of the bus for some reason.

"Go back to sleep mate, I'm fine. It was just a dream." Dougie sighed and reluctantly got back into his own bunk, not closing my curtains or his. A few minutes later, as I laid there wide awake, I heard Dougie get up, and expecting him to go right past my bunk to go to the toilet, I closed my eyes, trying to appear like I was asleep.

But what I didn't expect was that Dougie would climb up the ladder my bunk and stand there, watching me. I opened my eyes, causing him to jump and nearly fall, but I caught him quickly and steadied him on the ladder. "What's up, Doug? You okay?" He fumbled with my blanket a bit before responding, looking unusually embarrassed and shy.

"Is... Is it okay if..." He took a deep breath. "Is it okay if I sleep with you?" I was taken aback, so I just sat there stunned for a moment. Dougie immediately blushed even deeper when I didn't respond. "No no, sorry, never mind, I never should have asked, I'm sorry, I'll just go, sorry, oh my g..." I put a finger on his lips, looking into his eyes. He looked up at me, looking terrified.

I felt so bad for him, he just looked so vulnerable. I grabbed his arm and scooted back as far as I could go into the small bunk, gesturing for him to follow. He smiled, relieved, and awkwardly climbed up next to me. The bunk was so small that we were forced to cuddle together to avoid falling out, so out noses were practically pressed together, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Sorry..." he whispered, starting to turn around so that he wasn't facing me. But I stopped him, pulling him into a tight embrace. I had no idea what I was thinking, being that straightforward with the man I had loved for so long without him ever knowing, but it felt right, like we were meant to be. I knew it sounded ridiculous when I said it like that, it was so mushy and lovey, but it was just... Right. I couldn't explain it any better.

We fell asleep like that, bodies pressed together. When I fell asleep, I dreamt of Dougie as I did every night, but this time, for the first time, it wasn't a nightmare, it didn't leave me close to tears. Instead, it left me smiling, with the warmest feeling I'd ever felt spreading through my body. It was beautiful. And it was interrupted by Tom pulling open the curtains to my bunk and beginning to say, "Good morning sunshine!" but trailing off midway through when he saw Doug and I curled up together.

Naturally, instead of giving me a typical knowing smile and leaving me to wake Dougie up myself, he decided for a bit more of a brutal approach, shrieking, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Dougie yelped awake at the sound of his shouting and promptly fell out of the bunk, landing right on top of Tom, who collapsed under his weight.

Harry came running at the sound of the crashing, to find a freaked out and squished Tom underneath a terrified Dougie, both being laughed hysterically at by me. The look on Harry's face made the situation even funnier, and I couldn't stop laughing, nearly falling out of the bunk myself.

When my case of the giggles had finally settled, we had made Tom a cup of tea, and we had talked to him explaining exactly what he saw, we were all ready for a big day of interviews and driving, mostly, before playing a show later in the night. It was a busy day, but we had loads of fun messing around as usual, just having a blast.

We didn't really want the fun to end, but we were completely knackered by the end of the night, and we collapsed into our respective bunks on the tour bus for a good few hours of beauty sleep before another long day. I undressed quickly and climbed straight into my bunk in my boxers, exhausted.

As I laid there, I heard Dougie undress and turn of the light and such, but instead of getting into his bunk, he climbed back up into mine again. "Um... I slept really well last night, in fact it was the best sleep I've had in a long time, and... Well... You see..." He looked so hopelessly awkward that I just scooted back once again and let him in, loving his relieved, beaming smile.

This time, instead of closing my eyes right away, I watched him fall asleep, marveling at his beautiful face as he slowly breathed in and out, a few stray hairs falling in front of his eyes. I reached up and carefully brushed them away, and I could have sworn I saw a slight smile on his lips as I did so. I fell asleep, thinking, _He's so perfect. Perfection. I love you, Dougie._


	2. Hot

Another new day, full of delightful surprises and beautiful people. Mainly Dougie though, he was the only face I really saw throughout the day. It was a bit of a break between tour dates, and we had an interview, something we were always happy to do. It started off naturally, the interviewer introducing us as we walked on the stage waving at the crowd, a clip of one of our songs playing in the studio.

I was in front, Tom followed me, and Harry followed Tom, whilst Dougie was at the back, being the shy lad he is. It's adorable how shy he is, it just makes my heart flutter every time I see him blush or try to avoid answering a question because he's scared he'll say something wrong.

There was only one problem with the interview. As I sat down on the couch, Tom and Harry followed, sitting next to me, but there was no room for Dougie to sit. So, naturally, he decided to sit right on my lap, causing everyone to laugh. I was a bit shocked, but I faked a laugh along with everyone else, acting like it didn't matter at all to me, like it was the most normal thing in the world. I even joked a bit, saying, "Oi, you're gonna squash me!"

I typically talk quite a bit during interviews, it just came naturally, and I loved answering the questions that people provided. Trying to act as normal as possible with the love of my life sitting on my lap, I began to answer a question about the tour and the new album we were promoting, when Dougie shifted his position on my lap, wiggling his bum around quite a bit.

I coughed, spluttering, and proceeded to try to cover it up, continuing my sentence. But Dougie wiggled around quite a bit more, and I stared at him, only just barely being able to see his face from the angle I was in. However, I could tell that he had a slight smirk, and I knew he was doing it on purpose. But how did he know it would affect me so much?

I finally managed to make it through what I was trying to say, but by the time I got through it, the interviewer was looking quite worried, and asked if I was okay. I covered up my embarrassment by joking, as I usually do. "It's this big lump on top of me, he's squashing me! Get off, you oaf." I then shoved Dougie playfully off of me, and he tumbled comically before landing sprawled out on the floor.

We were laughing the whole time, and he gave me a mock angry look before going to sit on Harry, letting the interview continue normally. It was a good time, we had fun, but I couldn't stop thinking about Dougie, and wondering why he did what he did. When it was over, we headed back to the bus, ready for a long day of gaming and such as we drove to a town about 5 hours away for a show that we would be playing the following night.

We picked up some food on our way out of town, and we were going to all eat together in the general living area of the bus like we usually did. But I wasn't really feeling up for talking and joking with the boys, so I just said I wasn't feeling my best and headed to a different part of the bus, not really caring where I was but just finding a place to sit on the floor and pick at my food.

I really did feel a bit ill, and I couldn't down any food, so eventually I just set it aside and sat there, thinking about Dougie. A single tear went down my face as I thought. I didn't know if it was happy or sad, I think it was a mixture of both happiness that he existed in my life, and grief that I could never have him.

"Danny?" The voice was soft, nearly a whisper, but it was so close to my head. I opened my eyes and whipped my head to my right, extremely startled to see a face there. I must have been so absorbed thinking about Dougie that I hadn't heard Tom come in. I sighed, not really wanting to talk. "Danny, I know something's up with you. You probably don't want to tell me, but I can tell it's hurting you, so if you ever do want to talk, just know I'm here, okay?"

He started to get up, but I grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. The tears flowed freely now, and Tom let me cry on his shoulder, holing me against him. It was so comforting, he was so much like a father or a trustworthy big brother to me. "Tom... Tom, I don't know what to do..." He stroked my hair, shushing me and comforting me.

"You can tell me, you know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you." I sniffled and nodded, finally leaning back away from him and wiping my eyes before smiling up at him. I took a deep breath, and just went out and said what I needed to say. "Tom, I am completely and utterly in love with someone." His face broke out in a wide grin, and he pulled me into a tight hug, congratulating me.

"Wait — there's more. It's not a girl. It's... Tom, it's Dougie. You have to help me, I don't know what to do anymore!" He looked at me, completely stunned for a moment. Then, when he processed what I had said, he broke out in a massive grin again and hugged me, again. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you mate, it's great!" I didn't know why he was so happy about it though, hadn't he seen how upset I was about it?

"Mate, I hate to ask, but why is that such a good thing?" "Oh... I suppose I should let you find that out from the man himself, hmm? Now listen, I'm going to go back to the guys and tell them you're okay, you clean up and meet us out there for some X-Box, yeah?" I smiled and nodded, still confused about what he had said.

I quickly cleaned up and made myself look decent, before putting on a big smile and heading to the area where we usually played X-Box. Tom had already set up the game, and I flopped on the couch between him and Dougie, with Harry on the other side of Tom. We played for hours, having the best time. Tom dominated all of us as usual in more of the games, Dougie always following second. However, I did win once, beating their sorry asses in Halo.

It was very late when we finally stopped, and it was only because the bus had stopped, and we were being told to get our stuff ready, as we were to be staying in a hotel. We checked in and got our keys, heading to our rooms, only to find that we were all to be stuck with three beds, in two different rooms. One room held only one queen sized bed, and the other held two single beds.

We were too tired to go and have the mistake corrected, so Tom winked subtly at me before pulling Harry into the room with the two single beds. I sighed frustratedly at him, before turning to Dougie. He had a very happy smile on his face, and I returned it, glad that we could spend this night together in a bit of a bigger bed than we had been staying in on the tour bus.

After dumping our things on the floor and undressing, we were too lazy and/or tired to turn on the telly or anything, so we just turned off the lamps and got into our respective sides of the large bed. It didn't feel right though, so I turned around and scooted my way over to Dougie, wrapping my arms around his torso and spooning him, his warm back against my front.

I heard him giggle, but he didn't protest, so I snuggled down under the covers with him and fell asleep quickly, heart pounding with millions of tons of love for the warm figure beneath me. As we fell asleep, the room across the hall (containing Tom and Harry) began playing music, and I could hear the words of the song, knowing immediately that it was the song Hot by the lovely Avril Lavigne.

It fit so perfectly with how I felt about Dougie at the moment, I fell asleep feeling on top of the world about everything. Again, Dougie was perfection. I didn't know how else to say it.

**By the way, I don't own Avril Lavigne, please don't come for me. I also don't own McFly or anything, I forgot to mention that at the beginning of the story. Sorry. :-/**


	3. Perfection

After the loud show, in which Dougie kissed me on the cheek a whole bunch as a joke, I sat in the front of the bus on the second story, in one of the chairs in our "Confession Area". We were going to spend the night on the bus on our way to the next stop, so the others were getting ready, while I just sat looking out, thinking about Dougie.

I looked up at the sound of a soft knock on the wall near the door thing. "Mind if I come sit with you?" "No, not at all." I replied, gesturing towards the seat I was facing. Dougie sat down, looking out the front window with me. After a moment of awkward silence, he spoke. "Danny, I have something I need to tell you. I don't think you'll mind it, but I'm still nervous about it, so bear with me, okay?"

I nodded, heart pounding against my chest so forcefully I thought he would hear it. "Danny, I-" He was interrupted by Tom yelling at him that it was his turn to use the bathroom. Dougie looked at me apologetically, before getting up to do what Tom asked, knowing that Tom was not one to be ignored. I wanted to scream, wanted to beg him to stay and tell me what he had been about to say.

I was pretty sure I already knew, but I wanted to hear him say it. I sighed, getting up as well and just getting into my bunk, too tired and frustrated to do anything else. I desperately wanted to cuddle with Dougie, tonight more than ever, but this time, he climbed into his own bunk below me. I felt hurt, not knowing what I did wrong. An angry tear ran down my face, and my dreams were filled with nightmares of Dougie once again, the horrible feelings returning.

When I awoke, I was looking right into the worried face of Dougie, who had a hand on my shoulder. It was dark, and my watch told me that it was only 4 in the morning. "Danny, you were doing it again, thrashing about and crying in your sleep. Are you sure you're okay?" I sighed, wanting to just tell him why I had those nightmares, but I couldn't.

"It was just a nightmare Dougs, I told you the other night. I'm fine." I turned my back to him, wrapping myself in the warmth of the blanket. Cold air hit my back, and I felt Dougie's warm body against me instead, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I reached up and grasped his hand, holding it against my heart. _You hear that, Dougie? That heart beats for you. _I knew I couldn't say what I thought though, so I just let myself melt into the embrace, into the comforting folds of dreamless sleep.

Again, I awoke to the safety of my love's arms, though he would never know I loved him. Unless... I awkwardly turned around to face him, managing to do it without knocking him out. I saw that his soft blue eyes were open, watching me. "Dougie... What were you about to tell me yesterday?" He immediately reddened in the face, and I looked at him expectantly.

He sighed. "Okay, fine. Danny, I like you. Like, a lot. There. Now you know my dirty secret, feel free to hate me." I grinned, the smile getting painfully wide. "Dougie, I will never, EVER hate you. I like you too much for that." He smiled a bit back at me. "Does... Does this mean...?" I chuckled, replying, "Yes! Yes, I like you as well, I've had a massive crush on you for a very long time!"

"Awwwww..." I looked over Dougie's shoulder and saw Tom standing there, beaming. "I knew you guys would work it out eventually! Gosh, I don't know why it didn't work earlier, you guys both confessed to me about your crushes on each other!" I laughed, and Dougie squirmed out of the bunk, me following. We got ready for the day ahead, more gigs and a few meet and greets to do.

The entire time, I was thinking about Dougie, and about the future we could possibly have together. I was grinning throughout the performances, and in the meet and greets as well, greeting each fan with an almost scary amount of enthusiasm.

Another hotel that night, in which we specifically asked for a room with one bed. I didn't get any nightmares again that night, nothing at all. It felt so nice, I felt carefree and safe with Dougie in my arms. When we woke up early to the sound of an alarm, I groaned, but immediately brightened up when I saw Dougie still there with me.

We stayed in bed for a few minutes, looking into each others' eyes. Finally, we kissed. It felt like a spark in my chest, crimson and gold. It was a fiery explosion, unlocking the way to my heart. It was... Perfection.

**That was the last bit, last chapter! I don't really want to make it a long story, so that's all I'm ****going to write! Sorry if you wanted more, but I do have some more new stories on the way, don't worry. By the way, if you don't already know what the tour bus looks like, there's a video on YouTube by ****priscimcfly**** called McFLY – Tour bus and it's just Tom and Danny showing around their tour bus. Go check it out, it might make the fanfic make a bit more sense.**


End file.
